


[Podfic] Pounded In The Butt By A Manifestation Of Primal Fear

by GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets)



Series: GoLB Magnus Archives Podfics [34]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast), Tingleverse - Chuck Tingle
Genre: Crossover, Dreams, Implied Sexual Content, Jon is asexual and ain’t havin’ it, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Sound Effects, Statement Fic, The Slaughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:02:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23379553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics
Summary: Statement of... Glennjamin Bingle... regarding a... a sexual encounter with a “being” that had been haunting his dreams... that showed up in real life...
Relationships: Slaughter Avatar/OC
Series: GoLB Magnus Archives Podfics [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1465294
Comments: 17
Kudos: 10
Collections: Lattice_Frame's Big 3-0





	[Podfic] Pounded In The Butt By A Manifestation Of Primal Fear

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lattice_frames](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lattice_frames/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Pounded in the butt by a manifestation of primal fear](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21136484) by [strawberry_cider](https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberry_cider/pseuds/strawberry_cider). 



## MP3 & M4B

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [download this podfic](https://archive.org/download/poundedinthebuttbyamanifestationofprimalfear/Pounded%20in%20the%20Butt%20by%20a%20Manifestation%20of%20Primal%20Fear.mp3).

**To Download:** Right click the link and choose save link as.  


Type | Link | Size | Length  
---|---|---|---  
MP3 | [[link to mp3]](https://archive.org/download/poundedinthebuttbyamanifestationofprimalfear/Pounded%20in%20the%20Butt%20by%20a%20Manifestation%20of%20Primal%20Fear.mp3) | 12 MB | 0:15:51  
M4B |  [[link to m4b]](https://archive.org/download/poundedinthebuttbyamanifestationofprimalfear/Pounded%20in%20the%20Butt%20by%20a%20Manifestation%20of%20Primal%20Fear.m4b)  
  
| 11 MB | 0:15:51


End file.
